Reunited
by Sangofan4ever
Summary: Hi everyone! If you like the PS2 game InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask, you'll like this! It starts where we left off in the game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm back!

…Kururugi Home, Kaname's Point of View…

The fire has gone out and everyone has gone home. The festival is over.

_And I'll probably never see Sesshomaru again,_ I thought.

"Kaname! Come inside for dinner!" Dad called to me.

"Coming Dad!" I called back. I went inside, ate dinner, thought about my time in the Fuedal Era with InuYasha, Sesshomaru and the others. Then I went to bed. I dreamed about day one to the end of my time in the Fuedal Era.

…Next Morning…

_I'm glad it's Sunday_, I thought swining my legs over the side of my bed. For some reason an image of Rin puttin those flowers we picked in front of the fire when I got to the Field of Ignorance came to my mind. I sighed. I'll never see those guys again. I finished getting dressed in my pants, sneakers, shirt and jacket and went to the livingroom. How could I reach the others again? No one except Kagome comes from the present like me. Wait a... ! I searched all over the room for the phone book and looked up the last name Higurashi.

"Yes!" I ran to the phone in the hallway and dialed the number.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…..Ring….Ring…_

_Come on, come on, _I thought.

"Hello?" An old man answered the phone.

"Um,yes is Kagome there?" I asked.

"Yes she is," the old man answered.

"Can I speak to her please?"

"Sure let me call her….Kagome! Someone is calling for you!" I heard a small, "Coming Grandpa!" Then I heard footsteps getting closer until Kagome's voice came through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome it's me, Kaname!" I heard her gasp on the other line.

"Kaname? I am _so_ glad to hear your voice. We all thought you just dissapeared or something," she said.

"Nope just came back home. I really miss the others," I said.

"The others really miss you too. Shippo bawled like crazy after you left. And then something surprising happened."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru sighed. Which means he has to be sad or something. Which means he misses you which means he likes you. Ah, this is soo cute! You guys would make such a cute couple!" She started rambling on a little.

"Kagome. Do you know how I could possibly get back to the others?"

"Well we could use the well. But it didn't work for you last time. Oh I got it! I can ive you a jewel shard so you can pass through with me!"

"That sounds perfect! Thank you Kaogme! Where's your adress so I can take a bus to your house?" She told me her adress and it isn't that long from my house. Maybe about twenty minutes away.

"I should be there in about twenty minutes," I said. We both said goodbye and hung up the phones. I told Mom to tell Dad I'd be going over to a friend's house.

…Higurahi Home…

"Kaname! Over here!" Kagome was already at the shrine waiting for me. We both ran inside the shrine and shut the doors. Kagome put a jewel shard in my hand.

"Come on lets go!" She jumped into the well and thorugh to the Fuedal Era.

…Fudal Era…

"Here I go." So I sat on the edge of the well and jumped. When the blue glow subsided I saw myself at the bottom of the well.

"Kaname! Come on up!" So I climbed up using the vined on the side of the well. When I got to the top Kagome helped me out.

"Let's get to the others. They will be way too happy to see you!" Sharing her happines and excitement I ran with her to Kaede's village. There were a few demons along the way, but I got them with my Shikigami. When we got to the outside of Kaede's hut Kagome told me to be quiet and she went inside. I leaned in a little to hear the conversation.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said. I heard InuYasha next.

"What're you doing here so early? I thought you said you needed six days until you could get back."

"I found something too good to not show you guys!" She said.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Come on in," she told me. So I did. And everyone gasped. I immediately got tackled by Shippo.

"I'm glad to see you too Shippo. Shippo you're gonna soak through my shirt." After he stopped crying a minute later I hugged Miroku (Who didn't grab my butt surprisingly) and Sango and InuYasha.

"It's great to see my real friends again," I said.

Author's Note: Review Please! I hoped you like this first chapter. Probably not all that good but I like it and I hope you guys do too! So review, tell your friends and do whatever else. And give ANY suggestions you like to get this story going better to your tastes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Again

…..Path to Kaede's Village, Sessshomaru's Point of View….

"My Lord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. "Is there something the matter My Lord?"

"Nothing at all," Sessomaru lied. "Let's go." He walked toward the village where the familiar scent of the girl was taking him.

…..Kaede's Village, Kaname's Point of View…..

_It feels great to be with everyone again. But I do wish Sesshomaru was here._ Speaking of said demon he was now standing by Kaname at Kaede's door.

"Girl," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah!" Kaname staggered a few steps back from surprise at Sesshomaru's voice.

_Man I must've been really out of it if I didn't hear anything,_ Kaname thought.

"You're here. I thought you were gone."

"W-well I did go. But Kagome got me back."

"I see." Sesshomaru and I stood there for what felt like hours in silence.

"So.." I started. "How's Rin doing?" Sesshomaru walked to the village gate and said, "Follow me if you so choose." Well of course I'd choose to follow! I want to see Rin again. She's like the little sister I never had.

…..Somewhere In the Forest…..

We got to a small opening in the forest where there was Ah-Un and a small fire going. Sesshomaru went and sat st a tree. He stared at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"We will wait here," he said. I nodded and sat down beside him.

"So Kagome told me that you missed me after I went back to my world. Did you?" His eyes widened a bit and I gasped.

"So you did miss me," I murmured.

"I never said that," he said.

"But you showed emotion-which you never do!"

"I said I neer missed you. We will leave it at that." He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Hmm….."

"Big Sister! Big Sister!" Rin ran to me and gave me a huge hug, which I returned. When we broke out hug she asked how I got back and I explained. Then Jaken came into his usual insults at me.

"Jaken! That. Is. Enough." Sessshomaru got up and hit Jaken with his staff (Who knows how far he went) then walked through an opening. Rin got Ah-Un and motioned for me to walk with them. I was riding on Ah-Un with Rin.

"Hey Rin." Rin looked up to me from Ah-Un's back.

"Yes Big Sister?"

"Does Sesshomaru….like me?" I could feel my face heating up at my own question.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru likes you! He always thinks about you, even though he says he doesn't." I smiled. I must've looked like a love-sick idiot.

"Girl," Sesshomaru said. I looked to him from talking to Rin.

"Y-yes?" He looked me. Then he looked back to ahead of him.

"Tell me your name." Well he must be interested if he wants to know my name.

"It's Kaname," I said. He "Hmm,"ed and stopped at a small lake.

"It is almost night. We will rest here."

"But what about InuYasha and the others? I didn't tell them I was going." Sesshomaru sighed.

"My brother is still _half _demon. He can track your scent." He went over to a tree, sat down and went to sleep. Or maybe faking it. Not sure.

"Come on Big Sister. Lets go rest."

"Okay Rin," I said. We went over to Ah-Un and got up beside him and Rin snuggled up to me and went to sleep. So I closed my eyes too and went to sleep myself.

...Sesshomaru's Point Of View...

He was watching Kaname and Rin sleeping next to Ah-Un.

_Why do I feel strange when it comes to this girl?-I mean Kaname? Why does my heart stop? I don't understand_.

Author's Note: Review please! And give me ideas for next chapter. I have writers block. Please give ideas and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She Made Me Realize

...Somewhere In the Forest, Morning, Kaname's Point of View...

"G-Kaname." I felt a hand shake my arm. I barely mumbled since I'm half-asleep. The person yanked me up so I was standing. My instincts kicked in and my Shikigami made my hand heat up. I was about to get the person that yanked me up until I realized it was Sesshomaru. I stopped my Shikigami.

"Sesshomaru. I am _so _sorry I was still half-asleep when you yanked me up and my intincts kicked in. Sorry." I looked down to the ground.

"Kaname," he said. I looked up, surprised he said my name.

"Y-yeah?" I said nervously. He turned and walked a few steps then stared at the sky.

**...**

"Sesshomaru?" I said. He's making me nervous now. He's been staring into the sky for fifteen minutes!

"Hush, girl!" Jaken whispered behind me. "He is waiting for something."

"But you don't know what that is Master Jaken," Rin said. Man I love that girl.

"Hush Rin! I-" he couldn't finish because my Shikigami shut him up by burning the bottom of his hands.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Now I see why Sesshomaru hits him so much. Suddenly the wind picked up and shifted directions quickly. I looked back to Sesshomaru at his spot. He was growling and turning into something.

"Is that his..true form?" I asked Rin. She's been with Sesshomaru a long time so maybe she's seen his true form. Rin nodded her head twice. I turned back around to see Sesshomaru in his true form. It was amazing. He howled and scooped me up onto his back with his tail. I tightly gripped onto what silver fur I could since it was all in my face.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" I knew he prbably couldn't hear me but I could still try. He just growled and went faster.

...Sesshomaru's Mother's Castle...

Sesshomaru landed and went back to his more human form with me beside him.

"Sesshomaru." The voice that called his name was smooth. And sounded like Sesshomaru was all to familiar with seeing him. I looked to the owner of that voice and it was another Dog-demon lady that looked _alot_ like Sesshomaru, especially with the crescent moons and stripes on their faces.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said back to her. I looked at Sesshomaru shocked.

"Mother?" I looked to the woman. They do have alot of resemblance between eachother.

"You say you hate humans. Yet you have a human girl with you right beside you. I can also smell another human scent on you. Why is that Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru lightly growled at her. She giggled.

"My my now, touchy aren't we?" She laughed. Then her face went serious. "Sesshomaru. You would never come to me unless you wanted something you yourself couldn't get. Now what is it?" Sesshomaru's eyes went to her chest. I looked where he was looking at his mother's necklace.

_What's so special about her necklace?_, I thought. Next thing I knew I passed out.

...Underworld, Sesshomaru's Point of View...

"Kaname," I murmured. She was dead. I couldn't get to her in time. She's gone. Something was running down my cheek.

_A tear_, I thought. I'm actually crying for her. More come down. Now my vision is clouded with them.

"I...loved her. I loved her." My mother,_she_ of all people made me realize that. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

...Kaname's Point of View...

I was floating over Sesshomaru and his mother. Sesshomaru was crying over me. Or better fitting, my body. I kept screaming Sesshomaru's name but nothing came out. My words just floated around me echoing back to me in my own voice. To make things worse I couldn't hear what Sesshomaru's mother was saying to him. All I saw was her putting her necklace around my neck and it start to glow. The light took over and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru over me. I sat up. My face was near his. He was smiling.

"I could get used to you smiling," I said. He took both my hands in his own.

"I love you." My mind was blank. I mean I heard him. Or I think I did.

"W-what'd you say again?" I had to make sure.

"I love you," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I love you too Sesshomaru." into his ear. he hugged me back.

_Man this feels good to be in love._

Author's Note: Review Please! I know this was probably bad and all that but I have writer's block and could use some ideas for other chapters. So please send them in! And again please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epilogue

~4 Years Later~

It's been four years since Sesshomaru and I confesed our love for another. And now we have a two-year-old son, InuYasha. Sesshomaru wasn't so happy that I wanted to name him after his uncle. But he didn't have much say since Kagome said we should vote on what he would be named. I giggle thinking about that.

"Mama," InuYasha said. I picked him up to hold him.

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"Will you tell me that story of you and Daddy?" I tell the story of how I met his uncle and his father all the time. Sometimes when InuYasha and the others visit they tell it with me. Rarely even Sesshomaru himself joins in.

"Sure thing." I put him down so he can run to his room. He takes off right away.

_Thanks Utsugi. If you hadn't brought me here that time...I wouldn't be so happy._


End file.
